Perendra Raslemtar
Court Vizera | aliases = | nicknames = | home = Khaarysaim, Myratma | formerhomes = Waterdeep Silverymoon Voonlar | sex = Female | race = Human | ethnicity = Tethyrian | occupation = Vizera | age = 30s in 1370 DRThis figure is deduced from several facts: A) She is said to have "grown up" in Waterdeep. B) Her parents left Tethyr in 1347 DR. C) They were assassinated when she was 14. D) She was raised to womanhood (age 16 for humans) in Silverymoon. E) A few years before 1357, she joined the Harpers. | patron deity = Mystra and Tymora | languages = Common, Chondathan | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = Amir RaslemtarHer father is named Seldoon in the ''DM's Sourcebook of the Realms'', but ''Lands of Intrigue Book 1: Tethyr'' names him Amir. This article follows the more recent source. Saylayne Raslemtar | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment = | class = | rules = | alignment1e = Chaotic good | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Chaotic good | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = Archmage | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Lady Perendra Raslemtar ( ) was Countess of Elemetar and also served as Court Vizera of Tethyr. Description Perendra had a large forehead and chin, dark skin, very short black hair, and brown, almond-shaped eyes. Personality Lady Raslemtar was shy, curt, and often defensive, but she was also very open-minded regarding the people with whom she interacted. She had been described as "mysterious". Abilities Countess Perendra was a powerful wizardess with a natural gift for magic, who achieved the skills of an archmage later in life. Possessions Among her known magical items, Perendra possessed a necklace of missiles, a ring of invisibility, and a magical staff. In 1357 DR, she was developing a unique magic wand. Activities As court vizera, Lady Raslemtar was the primary advisor to the queen in matters of magic and arcane secrets. For a time in the late 1350s DR, Perendra was a member of the Harpers. Relationships Perendra was the daughter of Lady Saylayne and Baron Amir Raslemtar, one of only five barons to survive the Ten Black Days of Eleint. She was also raised in her later teenage years by Alustriel Silverhand. Perendra had a long relationship with Lord Zelphar Thann, originally from Waterdeep and later a count of Tethyr. The two were introduced by future king Haedrak. The courtship progressed slowly, because both nobles were overworked and timid. Perendra was a tutor to Geiron Hawkwinter, nephew of Countess Kyrin Hawkwinter. Perendra's magical familiar was an owl named Harnoster, whom she befriended and summoned into her service while in Silverymoon with Alustriel. History In 1347 DR, as the young daughter of the last baron of Elemetar (it was a barony before the Interregnum,) she was exiled voluntarily with her father and family from Tethyr on a ship to Baldur's Gate From there, they traveled to Waterdeep, where Perendra spent most of her childhood. When she was only fourteen-years-old, her parents were killed by assassins who had tracked them from Tethyr. She was taken by Mirt "the Moneylender" to Alustriel who raised her into adulthood in her palace in Silverymoon. Under Alustriel's tutelage, she grew in her magical arts. A few years before 1357 DR, Perendra took her leave of her foster mother Alustriel, moved to Voonlar, bought and built her Stronghold, and joined the Harpers, whom she had always respected. In 1368 DR, in the month of Eleasis, when Elminster sent Lhaeo through a portal to Voonlar, the lost prince met Perendra and found his first ally in her. The two of them traveled by magic to Silverymoon after a few tendays, and there they planned with Alustriel and Khelben "Blackstaff" how Lhaeo might be made King Haedrak III and return to Tethyr. After that, the two traveled to Waterdeep to gain further support. Near the end of the war, when Zaranda Star was a prisoner in Shoonach, Prince Haedrak tasked Perendra, Vajra Valmeyjar, Onyx the Invincible, and Ondul Jarduth with teleporting into Myratma and freeing the slaves there in an attempt at a distraction so the prince could rescue Zaranda. They succeeded at rescuing the slaves and performed many acts of sabotage, such as fouling the water supplies and food sources of the city and weakening the walls with magic. After avoiding detection successfully, they escaped from the city by leaping from the walls into the river and swimming to join the rest of the Loyalist army. Rumors Her romance with Lord Zelphar Thann was a common topic of gossip, as was her appointment to the position of vizera. In the latter case, it was bothersome to many upper-class Tethyrians that Perendra was appointed instead of Duchess-Consort Lawantha Blackthorn, who was higher-ranked as a duchess and a more powerful wizardess. However, Lawantha was a Calishite by birth, while Perendra was Tethyrian. Moreover, Perendra was Prince Haedrak's first ally and had saved the future king and queen's lives on multiple occasions. Appendix Notes Appearances * Elfshadow * War in Tethyr References Category:Wizards Category:Females Category:Tethyrians Category:Humans Category:Rulers Category:Counts Category:Nobles Category:Archmages Category:Members of the Harpers Category:Inhabitants of Khaarysaim Category:Inhabitants of Myratma Category:Inhabitants of Elemetar Category:Inhabitants of the Purple Marches Category:Inhabitants of Ankramir Category:Inhabitants of Tethyr Category:Inhabitants of the Lands of Intrigue Category:Inhabitants of Voonlar Category:Inhabitants of the Moonsea Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Silverymoon Category:Inhabitants of Luruar Category:Worshipers of Mystra Category:Worshipers of Tymora